Rusak
by tasyatazzu
Summary: Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Xanxus. Semua anggota Varia merayakannya, kecuali satu. Tribute to Xanxus' birthday. Warning : OOCness, geje-ness, ngaco, ngawur. XS, R&R! oneshot.


**Disclaimer : Amano Akira**

**

* * *

**

Hari ini markas besar Varia terdengar lebih ra—eh, brutal—daripada hari biasa. Suara indah Squalo dan suara benda pecah terdengar beberapa volume lebih besar.

"KERJAKAN SAJA TUGASMU, SAMPAH!" Xanxus melempar asbak ke-sekian pada sang second-in-command, yang dengan sigap menghindar.

"VOI BOS BRENGSEK! SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"JALANKAN SAJA PERINTAHKU, SAMPAH!" Xanxus menggulingkan meja saking gemasnya. Memang, ia bukan tipe pemimpin yang mau dibantah, dan tidak akan pernah menjadi sebaliknya. Semua anggota Varia sudah memaklumi kekeraskepalaan pemimpin mereka. Semua, kecuali Squalo.

"KAU MEMBERIKU LIMABELAS MISI BERTURUT-TURUT TANPA MEMBERIKU ISTIRAHAT SEHARIPUN! AKU BUKAN BURUH, XANXUS!" Squalo mengajukan keberatannya.

Sejak bulan kemarin, Squalo terus-menerus mendapatkan pekerjaan. Memang, berkat rentetan misi yang terkadang membuat sang Rain Guardian ini pulang dalam keadaan bersimbah darah, tabungan Squalo meningkat drastis. Ia menabung demi impiannya membeli sebuah motor besar yang cantik yang ia lihat di sebuah majalah otomotif. Xanxus tahu, tentu saja.

Tapi itu tetap bukan alasan bagi Xanxus membuat Squalo kerja rodi begini, setidaknya begitu menurut Squalo.

"Berisik, sampah. Sudah, kerjakan saja," Xanxus melempar berkas keterangan misi ke wajah Squalo dan kembali duduk manis di kursinya. "Dan bereskan meja ini," ia menunjuk ke meja malang yang terguling. Squalo menggeretakkan giginya, menahan marah dan stres dan rasa lelah yang luar biasa. Ia membuka map dan terkejut melihat tujuan misinya.

"A...VOIIII! Xanxus, kau gila apa? Ini misi kelas S. Aku jelas tidak mungkin bisa menyelesaikan misi ini sendirian dalam kondisi seperti ini!"

Xanxus mendelik. Ia menghela nafas. Rasanya ingin ia melempar botol tequila yang sedang dipegang, tapi rasa sayangnya pada tequila melebihi rasa sayangnya pada Squalo (?).

"Betulkan mejaku, lalu keluar."

Satu kalimat cukup membuat Squalo menelan ludah. Aura otoriter Xanxus menguar di udara hanya dengan satu kalimat saja. Squalo lalu membetulkan meja dan berjalan pelan ke pintu. Sesampainya di depan pintu, ia berbalik dan menatap Xanxus dengan tatapan sayu.

"Kalau aku tidak kembali, jangan salahkan aku."

* * *

Misi kali ini mudah, sebenarnya, jika Squalo ada dalam kondisi terbaiknya. Kelelahan membuatnya tidak fokus dan jelas menguras staminanya. Yang ia harus lakukan hanya menghabisi segerombolan mafia penyelundup senjata. Tapi ia tidak memperkirakan jumlah lawan yang harus ia bunuh dengan tepat. Begitu juga dengan lokasinya, sebuah gedung setengah jadi dengan banyak balok besi besar berkarat menggantung rapuh pada tali derek usang, dan cuacanya, hujan badai besar dengan petir menyambar-nyambar.

Pertempuran tak lagi terelakan. Kalah jumlah, Squalo berusaha mengurangi lawannya dengan cara mudah, memutus tali penyangga balok. Tapi rupanya, bukan hanya ia yang memiliki pikiran tersebut. Lawannya memiliki strategi yang lebih baik lagi. Mereka sengaja menggiring Squalo ke dalam gedung, lalu meledakkan pondasi dasar gedung tersebut. Masih memiliki insting binatang, ia sigap menghindari balok besar yang akan membunuhnya jika ia sampai tertimpa. Namun, ia tergelincir di salah satu kubangan dan tidak bisa menghindari satu.

Pandangannya gelap ketika benda itu menimpa.

* * *

"Tulang punggung bagian bawahnya rusak. Ini tidak akan mengganggu organ vital, hanya saja ia tidak akan pernah bisa berjalan lagi."

Semenjak divonis seperti itu, markas besar Varia menjadi sepi. Tidak ada lagi suara teriakan, tidak ada lagi suara benda pecah. Yang ada hanya suara jeritan pilu di tengah malam, ketika sakit yang seharusnya sudah tidak terasa kembali muncul dan menjalari sel-sel dalam tubuh Squalo.

"Squally, tenang ya. Ini minum obatnya," Lussuria, berlinang air mata, berusaha menyodorkan gelas dan sebuah tablet kepada Squalo yang mengerang keras. Keringat membanjiri wajah Squalo yang mengerenyit menahan rasa sakit.

"Sa-kit, Lus…AAAAAAAARRRRGHH!" Squalo mengejang. Tangannya menggenggam seprai sangat kuat sampai seprainya robek. Ia menggigit bibirnya, meredam sebanyak mungkin teriakan yang mungkin keluar.

"Ya, minum ya, obatnya, Squally," Lussuria tidak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya. Hatinya perih melihat kondisi Squalo yang seperti ini. Semenjak Squalo keluar dari rumah sakit, Lussuria selalu menangis, Bel dan Fran serta Mammon selalu mengintip-intip kamar Squalo, siapa tahu yang bersangkutan kesakitan lagi, dan Levi semakin disiksa oleh Xanxus.

Xanxus. Apa yang ada di dalam hatinya setiap mendengar akibat keegoisannya hanya diketahui oleh dirinya dan Tuhan.

* * *

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu dan kondisi Squalo membaik. Tidak ada lagi jeritan di tengah malam yang membuat Bel ingin menusuk telinganya sendiri. Squalo sudah belajar menggunakan kursi rodanya dan sudah mulai pergi keluar kamar.

"Ushishishi, halo Squally," Bel menyapa sambil menyeringai. Squalo memasang tampang judesnya yang biasa. "Ushishishishi, Squally tidak boleh pasang tampang galak begitu pada pangeran."

"Senpai, jangan mengganggu—aw, itu sakit senpai," Fran berkomentar ketika Bel menusuk topi kodoknya dengan pisau.

"Ushishishi, kodok tidak boleh mengganggu pangeran."

"Aku tidak—aw, itu sakit, senpai."

"Ushishishishi."

"Voi! Berhenti ber-ushishishi dan minggir dari hadapanku!" Squalo berseru geram. Baru saja ia keluar dari kamar di pagi hari yang cerah ini, sudah disuguhi lelucon bodoh dari duo payah. Ia menggelindingkan roda kursinya ke ruang makan.

"Paagi, Squally!" Lussuria menyapa gembira. "Sarapan pagi ini pancake kesukaanmu! Ayo cepat-cepat ke meja makan!" Luss menghampiri Squalo dan mendorong kursi rodanya ke meja makan. Di sana sudah menunggu Xanxus yang sedang asik baca koran. "Tunggu ya, sebentar lagi matang," Lussuria mengedip genit, membuat bulu kuduk Squalo meremang. Ia tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan Lussuria yang tidak berubah, begitu juga kelakuan Bel, Fran, Mammon, dan Levi.

"Hei, sampah."

Squalo menegang mendengar suara bas yang dikenalnya. Ia menatap Xanxus garang. Dalam sekejap, atmosfer ceria yang susah payah dibangun oleh Lussuria hilang digantikan atmosfer dingin.

"Ini bayaranmu untuk misi yang kemarin," Xanxus melempar amplop uang. "Hanya setengahnya, karena aku yang membereskan—

"Makan saja uang ini sendiri." Squalo memotong kalimat Xanxus dan melempar amplop tersebut ke wajah sang bos. Ia lalu beranjak pergi, mengarahkan kursi rodanya ke pintu.

"Jangan pernah bicara denganku lagi, brengsek."

* * *

"Buon compleanno, Bos!" semua anggota Varia memberinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Semua, kecuali Squalo yang hari ini juga tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Ayo bos, cepat potong kuenya!" Lussuria dengan semangat menarik Xanxus ke hadapan kue blackforest besar bertingkat.

"Mau kau serahkan pada siapa potongan itu, bos?" tanya Fran datar. Xanxus menatap kue di hadapannya dan anggota Varia bergantian.

'_Lussuria, tidak. Levi, JELAS tidak. Fran atau Bel, tidak. Mammon, tidak.'_

"Ayo bos. Pangeran lapar sekali, ushishishi."

* * *

Di depan pintu kamar Squalo, Xanxus berdiri mematung. Setelah limabelas menit, ia akhirnya memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan sang pemilik kamar tertidur di kursi rodanya. Poster bergambar motor besar bewarna biru cerulean dengan garis-garis keperakan yang sudah rusak karena diremas begitu kuat berada di pangkuannya.

Xanxus tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat kondisi Squalo. Ia tidak bisa mengejeknya lagi, tidak bisa melempar barang lagi, tidak bisa menjambak rambut panjangnya lagi, yang karena alasan kepraktisan dipotong pendek. Semuanya karena dia dan ketololannya.

Meletakkan potongan kue di meja, ia sedikit lalu menunduk sehingga bibirnya sejajar dengan telinga Squalo. Matanya terpejam dan tangannya terkepal erat. Mulutnya terasa kering.

"…maaf."

* * *

**A/N : **Ciaossu! Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya di fandom KHR. Mohon jangan galak-galak XD

Note 1: hajar saya karena Xanxus menjadi SANGAT TIDAK XANXUS SEKALI.

Note 2 : tebas saya karena nasib Squalo tragis sekali.

Note 3 : jangan lupa beri saya makan (?)

Note 4 : maafkan typo yang bertebaran.

Note 5 : maafkan kegejean dan ke OOC-an dan kengawuran dan segala kekurangan.

Note 6 : maafkan penggunaan kata-kata yang tidak menarik.

Note 7 : maafkan penyampaian emosi yang kurang.

Note 8 : maafkan karena note-nya banyak sekali.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Dimohon reviewnya…

Regards,

**tasyatazzu**


End file.
